


Caught

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: “So TMZ was right – you two are fucking,” Nisha said, a sardonic smile on her face as she walked into the room.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), past Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Caught

Jack rocked into Rhys, listening to his moans.

“Fuck, Jack-“ 

“That’s what I’m trying to do here-“ 

“There, right there - _ah_.”

Silence for a second, as Jack looked up at the naked man sitting on top of his dick. Rhys’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open, face bathed in sunlight. 

“God, you’re-“ 

What Rhys was was never said, as the bedroom door opened. 

“What the hell?“ Rhys said, sliding off Jack’s dick and trying to cover himself with the sheets.

“Holy fuck, Nisha, I-”

“So TMZ was right – you two are fucking,” Nisha said, a sardonic smile on her face as she walked into the room. 

Her cowgirl hat was in her hand, and her boots creaked on the wooden floor. 

Jack was suddenly very aware of the gun at her hip. Hyperion brand; he knew because he had given it to her himself on their anniversary, telling her it would be better than her Dahl gun for bounty hunting. 

“I. I meant to tell you?” Jack started. 

Nisha raised a hand to silence him, looking mockingly at them both. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. “

She then turned to Jack, ignoring the other man who was still trying to cover his junk. “You could have just asked for an open relationship, you know?”

Jack, for once, said nothing.

Nisha threw something at him – it was her key to his house. “I don’t need that anymore.” 

“Nisha, babe –“ 

“I don’t give a fuck. You’re lucky I’m not going to the press with this, but I have _some_ pride.”

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Jack sat up, ready to run after Nisha, but Rhys held him back. 

“You told me you’d broken up with her.” 

“I lied, cupcake.” Jack tried to shrug off his hand; Rhys held on with surprising strength. 

“Why?”

“’Oh, and by the way, I have a girlfriend’ – bound to get the men splitting their legs open.”

They listened to Nisha slam her car door and drive off. 

“Well. I used to have a girlfriend,” he muttered.

Rhys finally let go of his arm. “Okay, but why didn’t you tell me? We’ve been screwing around for a month now.”

“Women are for the outside, okay? Parties, clubs, looking after your children. Men are for _private_ fun times,” Jack shrugged.

Rhys frowned, looking unimpressed. “Leaving aside what you just said about women, I am not your secret.” 

Jack stared at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve been talking to that little roommate of yours about us.”

“Of…course I …did? Vaughn’s my bro, I tell him everything.” 

“Oh _Jesus_ ,” Jack swore. 

“He wouldn’t go to the press or anything like that, okay? Not about this.” Rhys started to fumble with the edge of the sheet he was still covering his bits with. 

Jack thought for a moment, then sighed. “Okay. I trust you, Rhys.” 

Silence for a few moments. “You _lied_.”

“Yes, I did.” 

Rhys stopped playing with Jack’s sheets. “We are going on a date to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and you’re paying.” 

“Yes, Rhys.” 

“And you’re kissing me in front of the paparazzi. No more of this ‘men are for private’ nonsense, or I’m leaving.” 

“Darling-“ 

“Non. Negotiable.” 

Jack blinked at him. 

Rhys’s features were still bathed in sunlight from the big windows showcasing the now setting sun. He was glaring at Jack.

Nisha had left, and it sounded like Rhys might too. What did he have to lose? 

(Hyperion stocks, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him. Who wanted a queer gun CEO?)

“…Okay.” Jack shrugged. “I’ll give that a go.”

***

The next day, Vaughn drove into work at Hyperion’s accounting division, clutching a takeout cup of coffee.

Yvette met him in reception. “Did you hear the news? About Jack and Rhys?” 

“No? I haven’t seen Rhys since yesterday.” 

Yvette opened her phone, showing him an article from TMZ.

The headline read “Gun Hunk's New Boy Toy” and was over a picture of Jack and Rhys kissing.

Vaughn’s eyebrows shot up, and he took a sip of his coffee, swallowing before answering. “’Boy Toy’? That’ll be something to tease him about next time he comes home.” 

Yvette laughed as they walked into the office hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kindly cheerled by Prinsu. 
> 
> Come say hi to me at dancesontrains on Dreamwidth or Twitter, and handsomejackshairplugs on Tumblr.


End file.
